How do I tell you, I Love You
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Mako and Korra are senior's(Grade 12) at Republic City High School. Bolin korra's best friend is in grade ten yet unfortuately he is very busy and is hardly around anymore. Mako is and always has been interested in Korra,Korra is dying though and no one knows. Will Korra survive Kidney failure? Will they have a happy ending?
1. Issues

Issues

**A/N I have Kidney issues and if any of this content is offensive know that this is how i feel towards myself not toward anyone else. But don't confuse me with Korra, My parents are very loving people who barely fight and where married and had turned twenty long before they had me. I wasnot an accident and have never been treated as such. I feel as if my issues are f*ed up, most of this has never happenedto me except I am depressed often enough, I do have severe asthma and my kidneys are not failing, per se but only work at seventy four percent capacity which is not good.**

_What the Fuck? _Why the hell did I think it was a good idea to set my alarm clock with Techno music, I don't even like fucking techno. Well okay maybe I'm just being moody but it's not my fault I swear! It's this Kid in my grade, Mako, his brother said that Mako likes me. But I've known them forever, he's never even hinted at feelings for me.

So I ask again. _Why do I care?_ He is a fucking Dumbass, who smokes cigarettes and dates every slut in school._ I shouldn't care, but I do._ Maybe it was because he was my best friend and my first crush. Except, I thought I fell out of love with him four years ago. Yes I know, I was twelve when I was absolutely enamored with Mako. Anyhow, I just don't understand why after all this time he likes me. But he's got another thing coming, I don't date playboys, they just break your heart, like my last boyfriend, Howl, was one. That jackass, I went to visit him at Narook's, where he works, He was kissing some skank who was showing too much cleavage in the corner. One thing's for sure no one takes advantage of Korra Johnston, no one. I made sure to walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He turned around unknowing that it was me and I hammered my fist into his gut. I sure enjoyed the pain in his eyes, the whore was screaming at me for hitting 'her boyfriend' so I looked at her and exclaimed. "Excuse me? your Boyfriend? He and I have been dating for two fucking years." Her face was beat red in humiliation. Our scene had everyone watching in the small restaurant including the Anderson brothers. That was last month, and yes I am bitter.

The gym is friendly, inviting me to vent my frustrations on the punching bags or dumbbells. My parents just signed me up for Yoga this morning, at the gym, I don't know why, I can't meditate or control my temper worth shit. But it's Saturday and no matter how many clubs I join, they always think I should be doing more stuff.

Korra

Your dad and I went to work take the city bus to yoga at noon. Don't forget kiddo.

P.S. Doctor McCarthy called and you have an appointment today at four. Sorry neither of us can be there, don't be late. See you when I get home

-Mom

No I love you, that just doesn't happen at my house, it used to until they started to constantly fight.

It feels like I'm nothing but a burden anymore. Maybe it's because I keep being reminded by my parents, that I was the accident that 'ruined' their lives. Yeah, they actually tell me that. Would someone please explain to them that they were the ones messing around without fucking Condoms or Birth Control and it's not my fucking fault. They were the ones who were irresponsible and had sex at the ages of fifteen and seventeen, my father could have been charged with fucking raping my mother. 'Cause technically she wasn't old enough to give consent while he was old enough.

It doesn't help anything that I have so many medical issues that it isn't funny.

I have kidney failure, asthma and chronic depression. I know. I'm pretty fucked up. The doctors say that it's a miracle that I've lived this long. Bo doesn't even know, all that knowledge would do would be make him worry. They say that they don't know how I have survived this long. I know why I've survived though, I'm a fighter, always have been. When I get backed into a corner I damn well fight back. I guess that's why I really only have two friends anymore, now that my fifteen year old husky died. I don't let anything or anyone get close enough to hurt me anymore, except for the Anderson brothers. One of whom abandoned me to the wolves in grade ten, who tore me apart. You see that's when I started to become depressed. When Mako Anderson, my best friend started to date Asami Sato, the richest, most popular girl in school, the feelings I had didn't matter to him anymore. What made the depression worse was that She was one of the girls who picked on me, called me fat, a whore, a slut, a Bitch, a skank. But how could he know that his perfect girlfriend was picking on his best friend of more than twelve years? I mean it wasn't like that son of a bitch helped them pick on me, oh no. He actually tried to stop them more than once when the girls started actually physically abusing me. All that came out of his attempt to stop them was more taunting and abuse. That's why I hate him, he abandoned me when I needed him the most but then he tries to help me, he can't even be a Jerk so I can properly hate his guts? Why do I still like him?

Grade ten was also the year that I was diagnosed with Kidney failure; I'm still waiting, hoping that someone somewhere is willing to give me one of theirs.

_No,no,no. He can't be my instructor._ Yet there across the yoga studio from me, reading is Mako Anderson.


	2. Secrets

_Secrets_

_Maybe If I stand still he won't notice me._ He looks up and his gaze catches mine. _Damn it_. I can't believe my parents would send me to this hell hole. "Hey Korra, what are you doing here?" His smile is so warm and inviting. _Korra shut up._ I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't fall prey to these feelings again. "I joined a yoga class, just thought it might help me de-stress." He arched an eyebrow at me, he knows me too well. He knows that I'm lying. "Fine. My parents didn't think I was doing enough at school so they signed me up for this. Are you in this class too?" I know it's a stupid question by the look of amusement written on his face. He put the book down beside him and looked at me. "If by that you mean 'are you teaching this class', then yes." _Oh fuck, I'm so screwed. _"Where are the other students?" I ask anxiously, cause there is no way on god's green earth that I am going to stay here alone with… "You're the only one." Well shit, there goes my plan for avoiding him for the rest of my life. Stupid jackass, why couldn't he just stay away from me?

"Do you want to go get some dinner with me later Kor?" He does not have my permission to continue to call me the nickname that he gave me when we where ten. Sure maybe I am being petulant and too over dramati…. Wait a second. Did he just ask me out? "Like umm, would you uh, like to go out on a uhh, date kor?" What the hell?! Is this kid fucking crazy?! But I can feel my betraying feelings stirring in my long cold heart. He should know how cold my heart has been since he threw me to the wolves, but I don't want him to know just how much he hurt me. Before I can stop them my traitorous words tumble from my lips. "Yeah, that would be really nice. How about at eight? I have a doctor's appointment at four." He nodded quietly and picked up his bag and my sports bag. "So where are you headed?" I looked down at my feet. "The Hospital." He nodded again. "Where are your parents parked? Or do you have a car?" My head shakes from side to side and I can feel him watching me. "I have to go alone today for my dialy…" Thank god I caught myself, he would just make fun of me if he knew, like everyone else. I have to go and have Kidney Dialysis tonight, again, every night. I wouldn't need to if I received a kidney transplant, but there's an incredibly long waiting list and almost all of the donated Kidneys are given to children. I bear no animosity towards them though, they need a functioning Kidney just as much as I do and they do have a higher percentage of life left than I do. There's no way that he would understand my problems. He looked outside where the wind was picking up and the rain was pouring. "C'mon, let's get to my car and then you can tell me how to get there." I guess he saw that I was about to argue. He just looked at me calmly. "Forget it Kor, you will not be waiting for a bus out in that weather while I have a perfectly functioning car here."

"Korra Johnston." The nurses call my name and it feels like I'm on my way to my funeral. I feel almost empty now, devoid of all emotion. I steel myself for the day that the specialist will say 'you're dying.'. For that day I fear is not too far away.

Doctor McCarthy is a wonderful lady; she actually cares about me as a person instead of some annoying teenager. But today is different she looks… depressed. Believe me I know what it looks like. More than that she looks as if she is about to burst into sobbing hysteria. She sits down in the tiny chair across from me, looks me in the eyes. I know what comes next, the same thing happens every night in my nightmares. "Korra, the dialysis has ceased working. I'm so sorry, You only have a month left to live."

The tears start as soon as I get to the safety of my home. No one's there. Not my Mom or Dad. They are at their precious jobs while their daughter is dying. They always ignore me now, they probably don't even care that I'm going to die. I pick up the stack of letters under my bed. They are letters from grade ten up until now with the most recent being this morning. Each letter says the same thing. I deserve to die and should kill myself, no one would care anyway. Certainly not the boy who all of a sudden likes me for absolutely no reason at all. There is nothing good about me anymore, no redeeming quality. It would probably make everyone involved happier if I was gone. The suffering would be over.

I reach toward my pills with eyes blurred from tears. I can hear someone come through the open door of my house, they start to run up the stairs, tripping as they do. The small blue pills spill over the granite counter in my room. "Korra?" more muted footsteps come towards my room. "Korra?" The door to my room swings open. Whoever it is should go away so I can die in peace. I can't see them until they are in front of me. He holds one of my hands in his. "Korra, snap out of it. You're okay. I promise no one will hurt you now." I want to tell him that I'm dying but then he would leave me all alone as well. I feel his breath on my face as I cuddle into his warm chest. He leans closer to me and presses his lips to mine. He kisses me passionately while holding me in his embrace. Why does my world always fall apart when it just seems to fall into place? When we break the kiss he holds me to his chest tightly while, I sob. I am sure he doesn't know why I'm crying. He holds me and whispers to me until the sobs no longer rack my body and then he lays back onto my bed. I cuddle into his side, hoping that he can keep me safe, knowing that even he can't help me overcome my fear of dying.


	3. Peace Sort Of

My parents found us cuddled together on my bed when they got home. We weren't doing anything, I swear. He was just holding me and somewhere along the line with him quietly rubbing my back I fell asleep. My mom was kind and let me sleep, my dad, not so much. He came into my room and had a cow. Scratch that, he had the whole god damn barn. "KORRA!" I blinked and sat up sleepily. My mind is clouded from sleep. I pushed my head from where it rested on Mako's chest. He was asleep still, I don't know how cause my dad is fucking loud. "Dad please calm down." He didn't care to listen to me though. "Who the hell is he?!" He should know that he is succeeding in is giving me a head ache. He thinks he has the right to question me when I've pretty much raised myself. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Mako was now sitting up and looking at me with great concern. "I'm her boyfriend." I guess he thought that would appease my dad, yeah it just made him angrier. "WHAT!?" I must have face palmed because I could hear Mako chuckling behind me. "WHEN DID YOU START DATING?" I removed my hand from over my eyes and glared at my father who looked like he would die of a stroke. _Thank you Mako for helping me explain so well. _The idiot looked at the watch on his wrist. "Mr. Johnston we started dating 10 hours, 4minutes and ten seconds ago." Excuse me? Since when was it appropriate to count time in terms of a relationship? I guess he was feeling my glare saying 'You're not helping' bore into his face. He just shrugged, "Don't blame me that I'm happy we're together." He smirked, oh how I could wipe that smug look off of his face. "I think it's time for you to go home kid." My father spat from between clenched teeth, apparently he doesn't like to yell at me if we have an audience. I grabbed his hand and walked him to our main foyer. Where I promptly whapped him upside the head albeit lightly. The idiot then decided to act all hurt and rejected, giving me a pouty look before his hand was on my hip and his arm was around my back. He pressed his lips to mine for the second time. And for one moment I'm not afraid of dying, not afraid of living and can already tell, I've completely fallen for Mako Anderson. And I don't mind because for the first time in my life I feel an overwhelming sense of peace. That was the calm before the storm.


	4. Known

Known

**A/N sorry I really screwed up in the order of posted chapters, thank you Microsoft office word for confusing me. **_***me feeling humiliated***_

I push Mako out the door before my dad could catch us kissing. He looked through the little window and made a heart with his hands. I giggled and smiled, he is such a dork. "Korra? How did the appointment with Doctor McCarthy go?" My mom asked from behind me, she was obviously spying on me and Mako. "I have to tell you and Dad what she told me." My mother looked worried, of course she still loved me. Just a little, she loved me enough not to abort me anyway. My mother has told me dozens of times that my dad had tried to make her get an abortion. Yes, that is correct, my father wanted to kill me when I was still inside my mother, of course this news wouldn't upset him in the least. "TORNAQ GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled upstairs to my father.

Mom, Dad, The dialysis has stopped working. It shouldn't be so difficult to say, but it is and the words get caught in my throat. My parents stared expectantly at me until they read it in my face. I didn't have much time left. My Mom ran around the table and threw her arms around me with tears streaming down her face, I guess she does care about me. My dad though remained cold as stone, no emotions. "Get out." I stare at him incredulously. "Excuse me Dad?" He glares at me with utter hatred and loathing. "Get Out, our daughter doesn't have these issues that you have. I want her back." I kept staring at him with my eyes bugged out of my head. "You were a mistake; we never should have adopted you. You're more trouble than you were ever worth, Get out of our house." My mom just hugged me tighter. I could feel anger and betrayal rise within my heart towards my father, if he even is my real father.

"What did you just say?" I'm adopted; you've got to be fucking kidding me. This joke isn't fucking funny. But I guess it's not a joke because Mr. Johnston is serious as the plague; he's kicking me out. It's weird that I can switch from calling him Dad to Mr. Johnston though; I guess it's because he never really felt like a father to me. I feel the tears coming and there is no way in hell that I am going to let him see me cry. I pry my mom's arms from around me and run upstairs, rip out my suitcases and stuff all of my clothes along with my stuffed husky, named for my old dog Naga, inside. Next I take the coffee cans, socks and piggy banks out from underneath my bed. All full of my ten dollar allowances from the last ten years. I had a fifteen dollar allowance but I used the extra five dollars from every week to pay for Christmas and birthday presents for my parents, or books and clothing for myself. I'm good a budgeting… Don't ask me why because I don't know. I stuff all of my money in the bottom of my large duffle bag. I place the plush electric blue pillow on top of it and my thick black blanket on top of the pillow. I then grabbed the bus fare that I needed from beside my bed. This would be enough to get me away from here. I still fight off tears as I pile my three bags beside me on the bus. After only moments did I relent and let my grief crush me. I cried quietly to myself. My family abandoned me, plain and simple and that hurts, it breaks my heart. All because of my medical problems, everyone leaves; they can't deal with knowing that I'm dying. But then I freeze, because an all too familiar hand is on my shoulder.

"Mako?" He squeezes my shoulder. "Are you okay Kor?" I shake my head before I can stop myself. _No, I'm not okay, far from it. _I guess he hasn't put two and two together yet. "My dad just kicked me out of our house and then he told me that they never should have adopted me. He said I caused more trouble than I'm worth. I HATE Him!" My words came out a blubbering mass. I heard a phrase to describe that once, oh yeah, word vomit. He sat down in the seat beside me. His arms formed a protective circle around me.

"I love you Korra, you know that right? You're worth all the trouble in the world and then some, and believe me; I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything." I look up and stare into his amber eyes, they are bottomless, as if I can see into a crystal clear pond; I never noticed before.

"I love you too." The words tumble out of my mouth in a mess and he lifts his hand to my face, he wipes away the streams of tears that flow over my cheeks. I feel as if this moment would go on forever he leans forward and brushes his lips against mine softly. I wish that we could stay frozen in this moment.

The bus grinds to a halt and he unwinds his arms from around me. "C'mon Kor. Let's go home." I tilt my head in confusion; did he not hear me earlier? "You're staying at my house." I looked at him quietly as he takes my hand. He grabs my large duffle bag and suitcase in one hand and I pickup my backpack.

"Dad, Bo, I'm home." Mr. Anderson walked into the entryway and immediately noticed me, standing behind his son. "Dad, This is Korra, my girlfriend." Mr. Anderson openly stared at me, it was making me self-conscious until Mako cleared his throat. His dad snapped up to look at him instead. "Korra is going to stay in our guest room, as soon as it is cleared out. If that's alright with you." He nodded curtly and then looked back to me. "I apologize for staring Korra, it's just that lunatic here doesn't ever bring home girls to meet me." I smiled and nodded slowly. "Well I'm going to hazard a guess that most girls don't get kicked out of their house for being adopted by their own father." He just stared at me with curiosity now. When Mako turned to me. "For tonight though you can use my room and I'll bunk on the couch."I started to protest about how he should sleep in his own bed and that I'll use the couch but he cut me off. "Kor, I'm trying to be a gentleman."


	5. Instant

A/N this is set a couple months after the last chapter. So like September to December. But she could die any day. Only a week until Christmas and all she wants is to survive and spend one Christmas with Mako. They have been attached at the hip ever since he found her attempting suicide. He knows about her family. How they verbally abuse her and how they value their jobs more than their own daughter.

Oh my god, I just received an acceptance letter from Capilano University, The school that I've always dreamt of going to. Now that I'm going to die though, I guess that really doesn't matter now, does it? I still haven't told him. Maybe a Christmas miracle will happen and I won't die, yeah, I wish.

Oh, oh, O-o-OH. Bile rose through my throat. Only a week until Christmas and great I'm sick again. My lunch spewed forth into the sink. Thank God Mako held my hair back for me as I wretched into the sink. I should tell him now, that I probably won't live to see the New Year with him. At this point I would be happy to just survive for one last Christmas, one with Mako before I die. Is that too much to ask? "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the hospital?" He's so sweet, I wish he didn't have to see me like this. I shook my head in a silent no. Another spray of acid went into the sink. "Korra seriously, you're really pale, clammy and all this throwing up can't be good for you." I don't want to go, all hospitals cause is pain. All of a sudden I felt woozy and started to fall, right into the warm arms of my boyfriend who picked me up and called his brother. "Bo meet me and Korra at the hospital." And then he called 911. "Hello we need help at 2139 Galloway drive, my girlfriend started to throw up and now she is unconscious, please hurry." He was panicking. A few seconds later there were sirens, "Mako tell them to shut up they're making my head hurt." I mumbled. He stood and carried me out to the paramedics. "It's okay Korra, you're going to be fine." No, I'm not. This is the part where I die. No matter what he says or what the doctors do I will die and won't ever be able to talk to him again. Why now? Why just when I am starting to get over my depression? Why when I just got accepted into the University of my Dreams? Why me? I can't do a single thing to stop it. My eyes snap open to see the paramedics and Mako towering above me. "Mako I love you." He took my hand. "Don't say that like a goodbye. You are going to be fine." His voice broke and I knew that he knew that I could die in this instant. "Miss what's you're name?" one of them asks. "Korra Johnston." He nods and they lift me into the ambulance. Mako hops in and sits beside the Gurney while the paramedics attempt to figure out what's wrong with me. "You don't have to do that you know." I sighed although I'm not sure to whom. In this one instant I am more terrified than I have ever been before. Not because I know that I'm dying but because I don't want to lose him. "My Kidneys are failing."


	6. Wishes

Mako's point of view

"My kidneys are failing." My heart stopped, she was dying, right in front of me, how could I not see it? What the hell?! She never even told me! Hell I bet Bo doesn't even know. "Korra, Tell me it's not true. Tell me you're lying, please?!" I felt fear stab through my chest like an icy dagger. My heart was breaking, hell it felt like it was ripped out of my chest, why didn't she tell me? "I'm sorry Mako; they've been failing since grade ten. It was a miracle I survived this long, I'm so sorry that I never told you. I tried to, lord knows I tried but I was scared. I didn't want to lose you." Tears slipped down her tan face.

I took her hand in both of mine and held it to my lips. "Korra I'm so, so sorry that you felt like you couldn't tell me." My eyes closed and I felt tears slip down my face. I love her and now she's dying. I have loved her for years and now none of that matters because all of our dreams and plans they are dying with her. I should have been there for her when she needed me. "God, I am so sorry." But instead, I abandoned her when she needed me most. "Korra, I love you." Her tear filled eyes overflowed then and my heart broke further. "I know, I love you too." Those four little words broke me. "You can't die." She squeezed my hands and cried even more. "People die every day Mako, its part of life." No, she can't be serious. She has not accepted this, not yet. She can't die. I love her; she can't just leave me when we both finally said it. If the world would have stopped spinning in this moment, I wouldn't have noticed, my world is ending. She is my world. "I don't blame you if you want to leave me." I love her so much, WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?! "What the hell Korra!? I'm not fucking leaving you! I love you Korra. I only wish we had more time with each other!"

She caught her breath and looked scared, why was she… SHIT! I scared her! "God Korra, I' m so sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I knelt beside the gurney which she laid on. "Now would you please explain why you thought I would ever want to leave you?" I asked her quietly as I moved one of my hands to wipe the tears from her face. "We don't have a future, we never did and unless I am miraculously donated a kidney, we never will. You have to understand Mako; no one in my life has ever been willing to love me in spite of everything." She began to breathe rapidly, hyperventilating, crying, wheezing and she gripped my hand harder. As if she was afraid that I would still leave her. She needed me to be here for her right now no matter how much pain it would cause me later, she needed me to be strong for her right now.

"Ssh, Korra, You're alright. I'm not leaving you, not ever alright. You are going to survive and we are going to live well into our senior years and grow old together. We are going to live in a big house on a hill with a swimming pool and a Husky with Children and grandchildren all around us. Together, always together, I promise." She laughed as she always did when I told her that. Her voice was still thick with tears as she looked up at me, "Whatever you say City Boy." Her eyes, her impossibly blue eyes tell me that she doesn't believe a word of what I just said. I lean down to her and hug her tightly but she is ripped away from me at the hospital's emergency room. As they wheel her through the swinging blue doors I can see her start to cry again. My heart is stabbed through with fear, what if I won't be able to see her again? What if she dies and I don't know until it's too late to say goodbye? I know that I was full of Bull Shit earlier because even I don't believe that grow old together garbage that spewed out of my mouth. But oh how I wish that it was true. But if that were to happen she needs a functioning kidney. I love her and she's dying all because of a fucking Kidney! Wait, a kidney? A Kidney! People only really need one to survive right?! And before I can think of any reasons why this isn't a good Idea, IT IS A GREAT IDEA. I tell myself that if only we have the same blood-type, I can save her life. I can save the life of the woman I love.

"Excuse me Nurse? My name is Mako Ren Anderson. I was born in 1994 on June 20th. I would like to give one of my Kidneys to the woman that was just rolled through those doors." The nurse looked surprised but considering how I'm pacing like a tiger in a cage and must seem like I have ADHD, which I do by the way, I'm not really concerned about what the hell she thinks. "Relation?" I shake my head "No relation, but Ma'am I love her more than my own life."


	7. Sanity

Sanity

A/N

Thank you! Fireygummybears, infamous3 and makorra4always for the awesome reviews and for reading my fic you guys really give me the confidence that I need to write. And to all of my readers THANK YOU ALL. You all make writing so worth it. Please don't forget to review, you awesome people. Hope ya'll liked my last chapter (from Mako's pov) See you all in Republic City.

I wait in the room beside her, but I remain silent, she needs to rest. The silence is driving me fucking loony though. Bo and Dad should be here soon, I feel like running though, away from the constant scent of death and Blood. The only thing keeping me rooted here at this moment is the constant sound of her heart monitor.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I sit on the edge of the bed, fidgeting. Praying that she can survive just one more day on life support. Just one more day until she'll have a new Kidney. I can hear her breathing faintly behind the curtain that separates us.

_In, Out. She'll be fine. In, out. Beep. Beep. Beep_

It seems odd to me that time passes so slowly now. Now that her life hangs in the balance over the tip of a knife. The constant whir of the machines and lights is ever present and crushing. "We came to see Mako Anderson."

My dad must be outside trying to get in to see me. He's obnoxiously loud, I don't know why I've never noticed before. All of a sudden the curtain is ripped back and there stands my little brother and Korra's best friend. He looks like he could go into shock at any second. "Bo? Are you going to be alright?" Okay this was so not normal for him. And then he fell onto the hospital bed with a dull _thunk._ I looked up at our dad where he stood smiling and staring down at Bolin quizzically. I tried to protest when Dad sat down beside Bolin who was still unconscious. It was… disconcerting to see my little brother, one of the three strongest people that I know, passed out on my hospital bed. Our dad though just looked at me,

"You know how blood makes him nauseous." Oh yeah, guess I forgot. I must have looked scared. "I'm so proud of you Mako. And I'm sure Your Mom would feel the same as I do." I just hope that she can survive long enough for the transplant to take place. If there is really spirits out there, please, help her survive. She means the world to me and to my brother, she's part of our really messed up family. "So when's the wedding?" My heart froze. "Umm. Ahem. excuse me, I thought you were out for the count." Bolin smiled up at me cheekily. "Dude you never answered my question!" Spirits my brother is infuriating, she is on death's doorstep and he has the audacity to ask me if I plan on marrying her! I mean it's not as if I don't want to, b-but we're both still kids. We have lots of time left for that entire sort of thing right!? No, there's no such thing as plenty of time for us anymore. I mean she's only nineteen! And she's dying, No, not yet, she's not dying quite yet but I can feel it. If they can't get the transplant done tomorrow then it will be too late. But I can't let that happen. I can't live in a world where Korra doesn't exist, I refuse to. So if she dies tomorrow, I will follow after her as quickly as I can. I can't even think straight anymore because of her, because of how much she means to me, yet I can hear her heart beat over the monitor beside her bed and right now that is the only noise maintaining my sanity.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._


	8. Nightmare

Nightmare

I can't sleep, can't breathe and I can't see her. Just on the other side of that spirits forsaken curtain. She's sleeping. Only twelve more hours Korra. Just twelve more until you can have a new lease on life.

11 hours… no sleep only nightmares of what could happen if I am too late.

10 hours… I can't sleep if I can't see her so I sit by her bedside, keeping watch and am calmed by the constant noise.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Her heart still beats, I still have hope.

9 hours… sleep wins but I wake up to the wailing of the heart monitor.

The Beeping halts with my heart and I am pushed out of the way. My heart breaking all over again in my chest. She's dead and no matter what anyone says or does nothing can change that fact. "No, No, no this can't happen. She's going to have a new kidney and she's going to live!" I can't accept the fact that her eyes will never re-open and I will never hear her voice again. Accepting it would be the same as giving up, and I refuse to give up. They are going to revive her. I can't lose faith now, not when Korra needs me, not now. But I watch, helpless as the only girl I've ever loved and will ever love, is covered in a thin white sheet. The wail of the heart monitor ceases to exist as do the gentle whirrs of the machines that were keeping her alive. Korra's heart has stopped and my will to live is gone with her. I grip her long cold hand tightly still as if it is a tether, keeping Korra here with me. I can't see her face anymore and my face rests into the side of her forgotten hospital bed. The smell of death mixes with her natural scent. The girl I love is gone. Is this how it feels to be alone? How it feels to have each and every emotion you ever felt be ripped out of your chest and stomped on? I feel utterly empty and alone without her. I need to get out of here. So I run, run out the doors of that hospital. I run down the road, I can't control myself. I want to go back to grieve with Dad and Bo. But I just _keep running._

_Keep running,_ Away from the pain.

She's Dead.

_Keep Running_, To where I first met Korra.

I love her.

_I Just keep running._

My feet stop in front of a small elementary school beside the city park. And I move to sit on the edge of the playground, I had fallen off of the playground and was crying but Korra came and sat down with me at the base of the playground. _"I'm Korra, do you want to be friends?"_ How innocently did it start and now I don't want to live without her. Grief overtakes me and I feel numb. My feet move slowly and my tears fall on the gray, weathered asphalt of the road. All too soon my feet stop in front of our highscool and carry me to the courtyard, where I fed her to the wolves._ "Mako your girlfriend is bullying me." _

"_Korra that's Bullshit Diane would never do that!" She shrinks away from me, she doesn't like it when I yell. Her expression is a storm of emotion. "It's nice to know that you believe your girlfriend of two months more than your old friend." She had venom in her voice. _

"_If you don't drop this Korra, consider our friendship over." I regretted the words as soon as they were out. Her face hardened._

"_Then I guess it is over Mako. I hope you go drown in a lake." I just stared after her as she ran out the school doors, I couldn't find the correct words to apologize with. _

I ran home and remember the letter I wrote in grade eleven to Korra.

_Korra,_

_I am so sorry for the way that I treated you, it was inexcusable. But I miss you, I miss my best friend. I'm sorry for everything I've said to hurt you. Korra, I think that I'm in love with you._

_Love From, Mako._

Of course I never sent the letter. How could I be so stupid, my hands rifle through the closet until they find the smooth barrel of a gun. This can all be over so soon. I won't have to suffer anymore, we can be together. I take the gun and drive down to the riverbank that we used to swim at. I wait until dusk, letting the pain eat away at my mind. I love the moon, it reminds me of her when I can see the Moon. Tonight it is full and I have so many regrets but none of them involve loving Korra. I press the gun to the side of my head quietly, tears stream down my face. As I go to pull the trigger a muted sobbing beside me catches all of my attention. There Korra is beside me looking up at the full moon. There is a pile of burning pictures in front of her. Pictures of her parents, our grade ten yearbook and then in front of her is a picture of me and her, the only picture untouched by the flames. We are smiling and laughing, it was taken on the day we met in Kindergarten. I tell myself this is another memory, knowing full well that I've never seen this before, and I pull the trigger.

My eyes snap open, I can't breathe. There she is lying on that blasted hospital bed. But thank god she's still breathing! I can't have just dreamt everything, that's impossible. She's still alive though and I don't care if it was a dream or not. That was the most frightening event of my life. I check the clock. My heart still pounds like a jack rabbit's. Oh, thank the spirits. The operation is only an hour away now. I bury my face in the crisp white sheets of her hospital bed. Korra is going to live, and as long as her heart still beats, no one will be able to tear me away from her again.

The nurses come in to get me prepped for surgery and no one argues as I press a gentle kiss to Korra's forehead. "I love you, and I'll be here when you wake up from surgery." They will wake her up after I leave to tell her that she has a kidney waiting for her.


	9. Under the Knife

*Back to Korra's POV.*

"Miss Johnston." My eyes fell open slowly. I feel tired, although I don't know why and I notice there is a chair pulled to my bedside. The familiar scent of blood drifts to my nose. "Yes?" The nurses eyes sparkled I noticed unlike mine which must have been dull for how horrible I feel. "We had a Kidney offered to you last night and you are scheduled for surgery in an hour." Her words didn't make sense. They had a kidney, offered to me? Last night? I looked around for Mako, wondering if he already knew.

"Where is he?" The nurse's smile grew even brighter, if that was possible. "He just left for a moment; He'll be here when you wake up sweetie. Quite the boy you have there. He's wrapped around your fingers, He's head over heels for you." I felt heat rising in my face. Happiness engulfed me; we could have a life together. All of that grow old together nonsense hadn't been a load of Bull shit.

I was rolled into the operating room, and was given sleeping gas. My vision began to blur, like it had so many times before and I fell into a dreamless sleep, looking forward to waking up to see Mako.

Mako's POV again

_Shhhhit._ Okay, maybe sitting up was the worst idea I have ever had. I can feel the stitches stretch over my abdomen. Gauze, white and filmy is wrapped around the stitches and over my shoulder. My mind was foggy but there smiling down at me was a doctor and nurse.

"Well young man, you saved her life." _NO SHIT SHERLOCK!_ I roll my eyes, and glance towards the door. Korra should be waking up soon. The nurse put a hand on my shoulder, restraining the bunched muscle that silently screamed at me to go find her. "Stay here and rest. Someone will come a get you when the anesthetic starts to wear off. The transplant went off without a hitch by the way." My gaze shifts from them to the wall opposite of my hospital bed. They left soon, noticing that I don't feel the need to speak to them.

8 hours, and my first decent sleep in a long time, later.

"BRO!" _Gah! _I jumped up and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my abdomen as I doubled over and threw up into the wash basin beside the wall. "Spirits Bo, was scaring me necessary?" I choked out between gags. "Well I tried being polite about it but you weren't co operating. The nurse sent me to get you, Korra's waking up." I straightened up, spirits that hurts. "She's still going to be out for about an hour." I had an idea. "Bo did you bring my jacket?" he nodded at me, obviously confused as he handed the old thing to me. In my pocket there was my bank card, which I had just put cash into the account for on Friday from my job at Narook's. Bolin just stood staring at me. "Don't even think about going anywhere Mako, you are not allowed out of bed without a wheel chair yet, Doctor's orders." I laughed and shook my head. "Just get the stupid wheelchair then, I need a second opinion on something."

A/N I am planning to write smut in this later on should I yes or no? its after all this shit is over. Sooo?


	10. A Gift

A/N This is a pic of the wolf stuffie that is mentioned. ;)

One short elevator ride later.

"What the hell Mako where the hell are you going?" Bolin yelled from behind me, earning some death glares from other patients. I stopped the wheels on my old, rickety wheel chair in front of the gift store. "I'm going to get Korra something, well a while ago, I realized she had anything but a normal childhood. She never even had a stuffed animal." Bolin just looked at me like I was insane.

"You have one that looks like Pabu bro, I have one that looks like a dragon and I admit it, I use it for a pillow most nights." Bolin busted out laughing. "Mako I think they might have accidentally exchanged your brain while you were knocked out." He yelled in between laughter. I just turned the wheel chair around and glared at him. He finally relented, thank the spirits.

"Okay, okay I give, you win." One of my eyebrows arched. "I've wanted to buy her one ever since I found out. It just seems important for growing up somehow; anyway I could never find a good reason to. If you haven't noticed she kind of hates receiving gifts." I could feel it, I was beginning to ramble, I have a tendency to do that.

"I was going to give her a stuffed wolf, a book that she said the she liked, and a ring for Christmas." My brother sported a huge grin. "An engagement ring?" Umm, He obviously wanted to be a step brother."Well Yeah.". Bolin Threw up his hand and fist pumped "YEAH!" I rose my eyebrows, he noticed and stopped yelling "But now I only really have time to do this. I don't think that either of us will be out of the hospital before Christmas so… Yeah" Bolin opened the door for me, it was barely wide enough to fit the wheel chair through. "Lead on Captain." I feel like I should face palm but I kind of need both hands for moving this thing around.

I rolled the wheelchair to the stuffed animal section and looked at the wolves; I studied them each of the creatures meticulously, most of them looked a little too menacing or way too, I think adorable is the word girls use. They were too girly for Korra; I mean I had to beg her to wear a dress to winter formal. And then she decides to go and get drunk on Cactus juice that some idiot was passing around, her excuse was that you only live once, Jeez that girl is crazy. There was a little stuffed wolf right on the top shelf. It only stood about three quarters of a foot tall. "Hey Bo can you pass down that one?" I pointed to the little wolf and he walked over to it and passed it to me. It looks just like Naga had, I remember the picture of her that Korra showed me. This one is perfect.


	11. The Big Question

The big Question.

Well now Bolin hid the wolf for me at home, he also got a box for it and surrounded it with blue tissue paper and wrapped it for me. Apparently he used blue and silver snowflake wrapping paper and Blue snowflake ribbon. Well it's one less thing for me to worry about. Now was a whole different thing to worry about, Korra recovering properly. She's a stubborn girl. But she's alive and that's what matters, now we can just concentrate on healing and being together.

"Mako?" The first word that spilled from her mouth. I wrapped my hand around hers protectively and I swear that nothing will get past me to her again. I squeezed her hand a little, Her eyes opened groggily and were glazed over with sleep.

"I'm right here." I whispered to her. A faint smile touched her lips, "Mako, it's a miracle I got a Kidney transplant." Her voice, still weak, shook, "I know." Her eyes began to clear and she gazed over to me. I was in Blue Hospital Pajamas on, the front of the shirt was open and it revealed a piece of gauze wrapped around my abdomen and over my shoulder. I could see realization dawn in her eyes. Her eyes were clouded now with confusion, I can hear my heart race while she looks at me.

"Why?" She asks as if she doesn't already know but I answer anyway.

"Because I love you Korra." I could see tears fill her eyes, so blue even now. Now I realize exactly how much I want to be with her, for the rest of our lives, for forever. I Want to wake up every morning to see those eyes looking at me. To wake up to her beside me and I want to hear her whisper my name in the dead of night, when she's scared or happy, frustrated or enthusiastic. I want to be with her through everything, I want to be able to spend our lives together. Not just as Boyfriend and Girlfriend, there is nothing I want more in this instant than to be her's forever and to grow old and have children with her.

"Korra I just realized how fragile life can be, I love you Korra, I have for a long time. And there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you." I take a breath and slipped out of the wheelchair and onto the floor so that I knelt beside her hospital bed. I know that it is time to do what I have wanted to do for a long time now, and I couldn't be more terrified. "Korra Johnston, I love you with all my heart. I promise to remain faithful to you and only you forever. You are the only woman I have ever and will ever love. Korra" I take another breath and Say the words, the four little words that had the power to change everything. _I love you._ "Korra will you marry me?"

Korra's Pov.

The world is a blur of sight and sound. I can hear a heart monitor and can see his face, the face of the man I love, Mako. I don't know if this is a dream or not though. "Mako?" I can vaguely feel warm pressure on my hand. I can feel his breath on my face as I hear him whisper "I'm right here". Spirits I love him so much. I gaze over at him to find that he is in hospital clothing and there is gauze all over. He was the one. He was the one who gave me a Kidney, and I can't stop myself from saying something stupid. He loves me, isn't that a good enough reason? But with me, I have to hear it again.

"Why?" I could see pain in his face. "I love you Korra." Tears welled in my eyes and I felt my face grow warm, and I realize that I would be content to live in this moment forever. Just here, as long as we're together. "Korra I just realized how fragile life can be, I love you Korra, I have for a long time. And there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you." I want to spend my life with him too. "Korra Johnston, I love you with all my heart. I promise to remain faithful to you and only you forever." Oh my Spirits. Is he going to say what I think? "You are the only woman I have ever and will ever love. Korra," My heart pounded in my ears, _I love you._ "Korra will you marry me?"


	12. Sorry Author's Note PLZ dont kill me :P

Dear Guest,

I am trying as best I can to answer your questions, sorry if this is not enough info, all of the blurds where taken directly from the mayo clinic's website. Thank you guest for the great questions ! :D

It was stated in an earlier chapter that Mako was born in 1994. This fic is in twenty twelve. Hence by the chart below Mako is eighteen and not a minor!

**Myth: I'd like to donate one of my kidneys now, but I wouldn't be allowed to do that unless one of my family members is in need.**

**Fact:** While that used to be the case, it isn't any longer. Whether it's a distant family member, friend or complete stranger you want to help, you can donate a kidney through certain transplant centers. If you decide to become a living donor, you will undergo extensive questioning to ensure that you are aware of the risks and that your decision to donate isn't based on financial gain. You will also undergo testing to determine if your kidneys are in good shape and whether you can live a healthy life with just one kidney.

In this story The doctors had both Mako's and Korra's medical folders on file so all they knew the blood types matched, on the spot and all they really had to do was do a few test on Mako that honestly wouldn't take that long and if it's a matter of life and death, I've heard of a rush order being used on the tests. Anyway, people can live with only one kidney, that's why Mako knew it was a good idea, It is possible to be a living donor. Since Korra was dying he was rushed into answering the necessary questions. I as a writer decided to skip this part where he is asked the questions because I honestly did not know how to write that well,

**Myth: I'm under age 18. I'm too young to make this decision.**

**Fact:** That's true, in a legal sense. But your parents can authorize this decision. You can express to your parents your wish to donate, and your parents can give their consent knowing that it's what you wanted. Children, too, are in need of organ transplants, and they usually need organs smaller than those an adult can provide.

But I state again he is not a minor. And I would just like to say this is fiction, one more time. So in this world they can keep Korra alive long enough to get the transplant done and for it to take effect.

1994-95=1

95-96=2

96-97=3

97-98=4

98-99= 5

99- 2000= 6

00-01=7

01-02=8

02-03= 9

03-04=10

04-05=11

05-06=12

06-07=13

07-08=14

08-09=15

09-10=16

10-11=17

11-12=18


	13. Well crap

_**A/N sorry for so long without an update guys. Just was really busy entertaining my cousins lately and had no time. Hope this was worth the wait XD and sorry for the last cliff too. I am working on more projects write now…(see my pun?) anyway they shall be posted soon and if ya like the the inheritance cycle by Chritopher Paolini check out my fic The Last Rider. Off to republic city (modern day of course) warning most of what you are about to read is ooc. I do not own Lok, wish I did but I don't. **_

Yes, yes, yes! "MAKO!" I yelled in disbelief, he just asked me to marry him! "Yes!" A breathtaking smile lit his face. His words rang in my ears, And a cheer went up from outside my room. Bolin and ran into the room, followed by quite a few nurses. All with big grins plastered comically to their faces. I laughed and winced at the pain that shot through me, Mako slowly got up and must have realized something because that idiot looks a little shocked. "Shit! I forgot the ring!" He yelled and looked utterly mortified. Bolin stood in his tracks and slammed his palm to his forehead.

"Bro you're an idiot!"I laughed again as Mr. Anderson came over and embraced us both carefully, minding the stitches that were present on my abdomen and his son's.

"I have a daughter!" Mr.A yelled Mako smiled again and leaned down, he pressed his lips to mine gently. I gaze up at them all through my eyelashes. All the men who loved me. My family, all together and I couldn't be happier. And that's when a very unwelcome visitor storms into my room and like the asshole he is, decides it would be a good idea to throw Mako, who has just recently been through surgery, into the wall across the room.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Yup, you guessed it. Mr. Johnston found me. _Well, fuck._

My whole body protests the sudden movement but I just can't risk Mako being hurt again. My legs swing out to the side and knock that bastard over. "YOU FUCKING MORON!" I yell at him from my place on the bed as Bolin picks him up and throws him outside. That'll be fun to deal with later.

_**BOLIN'S POV **_

_What the bloody hell?! Did her dad really just throw my brother against a fucking wall?!_ I mentally scream at him and pick him up. I wait until I am just outside of her room and my knee goes straight into his face. Blood from his nose sprayed all over my good blue jeans. Hell yeah I'm fucking protective, does that really matter? So I grab a fistful of his hair and growl into his ear. "Mess with my brother or sister-in-law again, my knee will be south of the border if ya know what I mean." I then dropped him and ran back inside to check on my bother.

_**MAKO'S POV**_

_OWWW! That fucking son of a Bitch!_ I could feel my heartbeat in the back on my mind. One minute I'm kissing the love of my life and the next, bam! Thrown into a fucking wall! I can't see straight as I hear Three voices frantically call my name. One in particular sounds like the peals of bells and a soft breeze over long grass. I open my eyes and find that; for one my brother is covered in blood. For two My Dad is fucking pissed at someone and speaking to a security guard, and my fiancé is staring at me from her hospital bed with an expression that tells me just how worried she is. When her melodic voice breaks the fog covering my brain.

"I'm gonna rip his bloody fucking throat out!" And as soon as she says that my brother picks me up gently and carries me over to the hospital bed next to Korra's. I can see but they are all blurred shapes and screaming voices.


	14. Everything hurts

_A/N Sorry for not updating guys, school is a bitch. I have Chemistry and Math exams this month… and a Spanish exam this month so I'll be studying for a whileyou can expectme to update regulary now on saturdays Everything Hurts._ I can't move, I CAN"T MOVE. FUCK, What happened?! My eyes open to the blinding light of the hospital room.

One name seeps through the pain. Korra.

And I feel a hand resting on my hand, A warm, smooth skinned, delicate hand.

Korra.

The scent of citrus and the Ocean Waft around my face, her natural scent. I love her scent. I can hear the faint beeping of a heart monitor, but it's not hooked up to her, its hooked up to me. My vision blurs and then stills as I look over to her. She's sleeping on the other hospital bed. Our beds are pushed beside each other, the railings are both pulled up and her hand is snaked through the bars to hold mine.

"You know, she really loves you." I flinched as a petite nurse strolled into the room. She must have been watching me. "She's been mumbling in her sleep every night and now even more. Always about a certain young man with raven hair and amber eyes, named Mako. I'm going to assume that's you." She pauses and gazes over at Korra. "This is the first time since she arrived that she's been truly able to sleep."

I don't know what to say for once. She was worried about me. Korra, the strongest person I know, is worried about me. I rotate my hand under hers and squeeze her hand. Her eyes flutter as she looks over at me with bleary, exhausted eyes.

" good morning sleepy." She smiles a little. "It wasn't me who was out for three days." I look at the Calendar and wince as my muscles are all sore and stiff from not moving a hell of a lot for two days. Wait, _Three Days!?_

"How hard did he throw me?" I groan, talking hurts, so does breathing. She winced and gripped my hand tighter. She turned her gaze murderously on the wall. "Let's just say, now I am debating Killing him for hurting you so badly." Korra isn't usually this violent, she doesn't ever put it into words at least.

"I'm so glad you said yes." I whisper and she meets my gaze again, her eyes are bright sapphire liquid. She blushes crimson. "Well I'm glad you asked." If eyes are truly the window to the soul, then she has the most beautiful soul. "I love you so much Mako, you know that right?" I nod slowly and smile, both are not good ideas. _OW._ "I love you too Korra." Her thumb traces slow circles on the back of my hand.

She sits up slowly and moves to my side. She leans down and presses her lips to mine. A chaste kiss in the middle of their hospital room. "Merry Christmas." She whispers as her breath brushes my face. I glance away from her and look at the clock. Only half an hour until midnight on the twenty fourth of December.


	15. Procrastination

A/N sorry but my lovely readers, I've grounded from my laptop. Hopefully I will earn it back by next Saturday so this filler will have to do for my update for now, I have not forgotten you lovely people. So Bo forgot to do stuff. And now basically he is very sleep deprived . Enjoy, Btw my horse will be doing my disclaimers from now on as well a Mako…

Dudette: Cass dosen't own Makorra or LOK. She's obsessed with it but sadly, for me anyway because she obsesses over the show and pairing so much, she does not own either of them but maybe if she did she would finally SHUT UP!

Me: Dude Really? I thought you liked listening to my rants.

Dudette: I love you but I hate your Rants Cass.

Me: Oh, sorry sweetie.

Dudette: s'okay I know you love them too, and you rant about me too so its okay.

Mako: WELL. Now that that's taken care of… back to the story.

Bolin's POV

Well. Of course I waited to the last minute to wrap everyone's presents. I think I got my bro the best gift of all. He hasn't had a chance to go ring shopping yet for Korra, So I took the liberty while they are both in the hospital to do a little shopping. But now, here I am at 5 o'clock a.m. Christmas morning, trying to wrap everything.

I still can't believe such a small package can cause so much stress, but the freaking tape won't stick to the spirits be damned velvet of the tiny box. I need sleep and this stupid thing refuses to co-operate with me. So I do what any logical seventeen year old would do.

"DAAAD!" I can hear a loud crash and Dad runs out of his bedroom and into the living room holding his head.

"Bo are you okay!?" I can't help but laugh, he looks almost as sleep deprived as I feel. "I can't wrap this stuff." He groaned. "You've got to be kidding me Bo, at five in the bloody morning? What did I tell you about procrastination?"

I shrug off his comment. "I didn't procrastinate… I just forgot, that's all."

"There's a little gift bag in the pantry. Use that. I'm going back to bed, good morning."

He sounds even more tired than I feel. I get up as my legs, which fell asleep hours ago, protest and almost give out, causing me to fall on my face. Good thing it's only five feet away to the pantry.

I glance inside and there is a tiny bag, just the right size for this present, sitting in the corner. I grab the bag and head back to the living room.

The simple Red bag is a perfect fit.


	16. Another AN please read

Hey my lovely people. Its Cass and I wanted to tell you how awesome you all are, seriously thanks for the awesome reviews, its always appreciated. So I am battling some sort of virus right now, I can't see straight, have either a fever or the chills . sometimes both… I also took two spills, one minor and the other major last night becaue of my dizziness that is induced by the flu and lately it has been almost impossible for me to keep my eyes open for more than a minute, taken some Tylenol again. I'm so sorry I didn't update last night.


	17. Another Gift

Thanks YouInspireMe, BlueWonders, infamous3 and makorra4alaways, Olgaki83 and Fireygummybears. I swear you guys are the best most supportive readers and reviewers. Thank you all so much! Oh my god I got the sweetest review from the guest YouInspireMe guys!

I still feel like crap but I am at school and am in grade eleven so I don't have classes except for Spanish today and now that class is over. So I am going to try to write something moderately good for this chapter, wish me luck.

Dudette: Jeez. You're whiny when you're sick.

Me: Oh just Shut Up and go eat your grass.

Mako:*facepalm* These two idiots don't own anything and I am a character.

Christmas Morning

9 am.

"Korrrrraaaa." The sleepy young man pestered the girl beside him as his brother bounced into the room. Bolin looked like he slept for about five minutes during the course of last night.

Mako's Pov.

Spirits, sitting here with no one to talk to is completely and utterly boring. But at least I'm with Korra, she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, so unlike the girl that was my best friend for twelve years. But I guess we both have changed quite a bit. I've quit being a total Douche bag towards everyone, but mostly toward Korra. I hate how I acted back in grade ten and eleven, I was the worst idiotic, jack ass, jerk, asshole and shit head that I've ever known. I honestly don't know why she still even likes me never mind loves me. A nurse just strolls in casually and checks the bag dripping clear liquid into my arm, apparently Mr. Johnston has quite the arm, it still feels like I've been kicked by a horse.

She turns to look at us together and makes some sort of 'awwe' sound. I'll never understand why that is either I guess, why women find people in love so spirits be damned adorable._** (Neither do I and I am of the female persuasion) **_"Mako, your Brother and Father are here to see you." She whispers trying not to wake the sleeping beauty in the bed next to mine, she shouldn't try so hard waking Korra up isn't the easiest thing to do: I've tried before and had to do everything short of dumping freezing water on her to get her to move. Drums, yelling, shaking, pleading, you name it I've tried to do it to get her to wake up. Anyhow Bolin runs into the room and straight into a wall, jolting me out of bed. The tiny red bag he held went flying, right onto my lap from where he landed beside my hospital bed. Dad chose that moment to walk in. "He's a little bit sleep deprived today Mako." I lifted an eyebrow and looked over the bed to see Bolin sleeping soundly, with a red mark on his face, sleeping against the pale blue wall.

After seeing he's okay, and snoring. I turned back to dad; he was holding some bags and placed them on a table in the corner. "So it's finally Christmas. Eh Dad?" he nods. "We've all been throught hell and back to get here this year." "Bolin wants you to open the little red one before Korra wakes up." I pick up the tiny, inconsequential red bag and pinch the stings between my fingers to pull the side apart. The navy blue velvet box inside is so soft, the fabric almost feels warm. The box fits in the palm of my hand, so small; I can wrap my fingers around it so that it cannot be seen. Carefully, holding my breath I open the lid and there, nestled in the black silk, is the perfect ring for Korra's engagement ring. The Caribbean blue sapphire heart is bound in a frame of small glittering diamonds and I can see that it would look perfect on Korra's hand. This just felt so intensely right, with her. I know that I'm making the right choice now, looking at this ring. Bolin really outdid himself this time; I pick the ring up in my hand and study in closely. I pick up korras left hand and slip the ring on her ring finger. Where, conceivably it would stay forever. Maybe I could afford to let her sleep a little longer.


	18. Cleared to go home

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating, my computer's being a fucktard and not saving shit. I've also been getting bullied in school and am depressed. I can't imagine what I'd do without my parents, brother, friends and horse, seriously I don't even want to imagine that. Oh And now I am soaked and looked like a drowned rat, I was standing out at my bus stop to go to school, there are no trees, no shelter whatsoever.

Korra Pov.

The thin white gold band wrapped delicately around my finger glistened in the dim light of the hospital room as the sunlight pouring through the window reflected from the diamond creating rainbows on the alabaster walls.

Bolin grinned; I thought he was in the Christmas spirit. Well until I saw he was standing over Mako, about to tickle him into waking up, I coughed and he jumped, the grin momentarily fell from his face. And then all hell decided to break loose again. Bolin fell back ward from his precarious perch on the side of Mako's hospital bed, banging his head off of both the window sill and the tray that contained a jug of water. Needless to say the water went flying and landed squarely on Bolin, including the jug which was now on his head, worn like a hat. In the mayhem I hadn't noticed Mako jump about three feet in the air at the loud noise but I did notice that he yelled unintelligibly at Bolin, probably for scaring him.

I on the other hand laughed until I couldn't breathe, and then I choked on the air until my lungs finally started working correctly.

Mako glared at Bolin, until he noticed that Bolin was sitting with a bucket of water on his head and that there was water everywhere. Mr. Anderson strolled into the room just in time to see Bolin fall, and with breakfast in hand he sauntered over and plucked the water jug off of Bo's head and placed it right side- up on the hospital food tray. He then proceeded to walk over to the side of Mako's hospital bed and hit the call button. He looked completely calm, as if this sort of thing happened every day; Mako on the other hand, looked like he was going to go into cardiac arrest. I placed my hand on his rapidly moving chest. "Mako calm down."

His breathing slowed to a quiet, steady humming.

"Anyways, I just spoke with the doctor; you are both able to come home now." Mr. Anderson smiled gently at us. I glanced from him back to Mako. "I love my ring by the way." I kissed his cheek and somehow he managed to turn his head in time to lock his lips to mine.

**A/N: I thank you for all of your support over the last few months. You are all so awesome, please if you want a sequel in which Korra and Mako have their wedding. And they go through finding Korra's birth parents. Just Let Me Know.**


End file.
